Quedate
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido. Buffy trata de evitar que Faith se vaya


Este fic esta escrito por "Haylei128" y traducido por mi.

Spoilers: Post-Chosen

* * *

**Quedate**

"Ni siquiera sé por qué te he llamado."

"Porque no podías dejarlo así".

"Tienes que tener la ultima palabra otra vez? Creí que la tuviste cuando empezaste a gritar-me y volviste a ser la perra de antes."

"Así que ahora me insultas. ¡Qué adulta que eres, Faith."

"Creo que tu eres la que me trata como a un niño que huye de todo. Realmente estoy actuando a raíz de lo que me dijiste."

"Por lo menos podemos hablar de lo que te dije antes de que te fueras?"

"Hablas en serio. ¿Hay algo mas? Tengo que decir algo para que me claves un cuchillo en el estomago antes de irme?"

"Por supuesto, lo dije en serio, Faith. ¿Por qué debería decir algo como eso y que no significase nada y por qué otro cuchillo de todos modos?"

"Lo que sea."

"No -lo que sea- en este momento. Dios, no has cambiado, esto es una mierda, pero tu sigues siendo la misma. Huir de todo, eso no es cambiar. Huir de todo lo que te asusta. Un poco inusual para una cazadora, ¿eh? "

"¿Qué coño sabes de eso, B? No sabes una mierda de mi, nadie sabe. A nadie nunca le he importado lo suficiente. Así que sí," LO QUE SEA "es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto . "

"Eso no es cierto. Sólo quiero pensar que por cualquier razón tu piensas que estoy loca pero no importa lo que pienses yo quise decir lo que dije."

"Incluso la parte en que me llamaste niña egoísta que tenía miedo de mi propia sombra?"

"Eso y todo lo demás, también. Si no huyeras de todo las cosas podrían ser diferentes, con nosotras, con todo."

"Estás tan en tu mundo que no ves las cosas, B. Si me quedase, todo seguiria igual y eso es lo que quieres."

"Dejalo ya, Faith! Quise decir todo lo que dije y si no fueses tan terca verías que lo digo en serio. Que me he sentido así durante mucho tiempo."

-Entonces, ¿realmente lo crees? Estas realmente convencida de eso? "

"Podrías mirarme a los ojos y verlo, pero Faith, no creo que quieras. Yo creo que no quieres ver nada de eso."

Buffy oyó un chasquido y sabía que le había cagado, tal vez para siempre.

* * *

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hace una semana Faith anunció a todos que iba a seguir por su cuenta. Ella hablo con el nuevo Consejo y las nuevas cazadoras y todo lo demás. Incluso dijo que podía hacer las cosas mejor si estaba sola que con el resto de ellos, el Consejo y la formación de cazadoras.

Buffy estaba triste por verla marchar y los demás, también. Por lo menos, al principio. Faith hizo todo lo posible durante la última semana para quemar todos sus lazos con la pandilla y con Buffy, también. Parecía como si tratara de hacer todo lo posible para alejar a todos de su vida. Había llegado incluso a pelear con Kennedy un par de días atrás, llegando a las manos. Buffy y un par de jóvenes cazadoras tuvieron que separarlas.

Ayer por la noche se suponía que ella y Faith harían la ultima caza juntas. Para Buffy era la anoche para ser honesa con la cazadora y intentar convencerla de quedarse.

No salió como esperaba. Hablaron durante un rato, todo comentarios aquí y allá y Buffy tratando de conseguir al menos que le dijera a donde se iba. Nadie lo sabia y Buffy pensó que lo estaba haciendo para cuando hubiese una emergencia nadie pudiera encontrarla y pedir ayuda.

Cuando la charla no estaba funcionando Buffy finalmente se decidió a ser honesta con Faith, algo que nunca había hecho. Ella le declaro a faith que siempre había querido ser más que una amiga, que creyó que podrían incluso llegar a amarse. La cazadora hizo lo que Buffy se esperaba: no le creyó. Entraron en una gran pelea que terminó en gritos.

Ella había tratado de hacerlo mejor. La intención de llamar a Faith era para hacerle saber que, incluso después de todo lo que se dijeron y todo lo malo que había pasado entre ellas, que supiera que estaba siendo sincera cuando admitió sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, Faith todavía seguia sin creer nada.

Buffy se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana de su pequeño apartamento y trató de que no cayesen las lágrimas. Al igual que Faith, ella no escuchaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, incluso empezó a sollozar.

Faith debía quedarse. Después de todo lo que paso en Sunnydale y ahora en Cleveland, no había razón para que ella se fuera. Claro, ella eligió vivir lejos de los demás y no siempre le gustaba aparecer en las reuniones, pero aparecía cuando se la necesitaba de verdad y se llevaba bien con todos. Ella había sido muy amiga de Kennedy y un par de chicas mas. Buffy y ella patrullaban juntas y se enseñaban cosas y pasaban el tiempo. Todo estaba empezando a ser como antes, como si nunca hubiesen tenido problemas en el pasado.

En cuanto a Buffy sabía, todo estaba bien. Nada importante había cambiado en el entrenamiento o con las chicas o incluso entre ellas dos. Faith de repente sólo dijo que quería irse. Ni siquiera dio una razón.

Buffy miró el teléfono y por un momento pensó en tirarlo contra la pared. Ese teléfono estúpido no la había ayudado apenas.

No sabía qué iba a hacer sin Faith. Ella había ayudado con todo lo que importaba desde que se habían establecido en el nuevo cuartel general y ahora estaba dejando todo de lado para irse. Todo la superaba y no sabía si estaba preparada para manejarlo todo por sí misma. Era demasiado para ella.

Miró el teléfono y pensó en llamar a Willow. La ultima vez que hablaron fue antes de salir de patrulla con Faith y la bruja sabía lo que Buffy había planeado hacer. Ella le había advertido de que la táctica tal vez no funcionaría, que a Faith no le importaba lo que sentía por ella, pero ella había querido intentarlo de todos modos. Ahora creía que haver escuchado a Willow hubiese sido mejor.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso sentada en la silla, mirando fijamente el teléfono, pero un duro golpe en su puerta la hizo saltar. Ella parpadeó un poco con las lágrimas todavía cayendo de sus ojos y puso su teléfono en la silla antes de caminar hacia la puerta. El que estaba en el otro lado volvió a llamar mientras Buffy suspiró, sin saber si podía hacer frente a otro incidente hoy.

Buffy abre la puerta rápidamente, con la boca abierta para gritar-le a quien estuviera picando, pero en un segundo, estaba siendo besada, un beso agresivo y que queria transmitir muchas cosas.

Faith la tenia sujeta, apretándola contra ella, y Buffy la oyó patear la puerta principal, cerrándose mientras se abrian paso en la pequeña sala de estar. Sus labios se apretaron contra ella con tanta fuerza que casi podia sentir la sangre, pero Buffy apenas podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Faith estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente distrayéndola.

Después de un minuto, Buffy se separó de Faith para respirar. No estaba exactamente preparada para la avalancha de besos que Faith había desatado. Ella también lo necesitaba para recuperar todos sus sentidos, cuando noto como la cazadora morena la cogio con los brazos bien envueltos alrededor de ella.

Buffy jadeó, besó y succionó el cuello de Faith, sin dejar de moverse por el apartamento en direccion al sofá. Ella no estaba esperando a Buffy, casi la arrastraba con ella. Buffy tuvo que colgarse de ella para no caerse.

"Faith", finalmente logró decir con voz entrecortada, finalmente poniendo los pies en el suelo. "Lo que..."

Detuvo lo que estaba diciendo cuando Faith levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ella la miró profundamente a los ojos y Buffy sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Sabía que estaba buscando ver si Buffy estaba diciendo la verdad.

Buffy miró directamente hacia ella, con la esperanza de que todo lo que sentía se viera a través de sus ojos. Por si eso no era suficiente, saco su mano de la espalda de Faith y la colocó suavemente en la mejilla. Quería decir algo, tal vez volver a decirle como se sentia, pero sabía que no ayudaría a la situación. Faith necesitaba verlo por si misma o todo estaria perdido.

Un par de minutos pasaron, y Buffy realmente quería decir algo. Sabía por la forma en que Faith la sostenía que aun no se creia dl todo a Buffy. Buffy sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Faith, también. Ella no estaba tratando de ver que la verdad en los ojos de Buffy. Ella estaba tratando de convencerse de que no había nada en sus ojos.

Cuando pasaron otro par de minutos Buffy no podía soportar ya el silencio. Ella se inclinó y la besó tan suavemente como pudo. No hubo respuesta al beso al principio y sabia que era porque Faith no se lo esperaba. Poco a poco sentía que los labios se movian contra los suyos y ella no podía disimular la sonrisa que se formo a medida que continuaba el beso.

Faith debe haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando comenzo a avanzar hacia el sofá. Buffy la dejo hacer, pero se preguntaba qué es exactamente lo que la otra mujer estaba esperando. En este momento, la única cosa en su mente aparte de que Faith besaba muy bien era que ella seguía alejándose.

El beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado al llegar al sofa, donde acabaron tumbadas y casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó ella entre jadeos.

"No deberías habérmelo preguntado al entrar? Faith preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa prominente en la cara.

"No recuerdo haver tenido la posibilidades de hacerlo." Buffy sonrió cuando le pasó una mano por el cabello a la morena. Después de reflexionar unos segundos sobre lo de cambiar de posición, pero tal como estaba se sentía extrañamente cómoda, por no hablar de que le gustaba tener a Faith asi. "Yo no te esperaba de todos modos. Por la forma en que me colgaste el telefono pensé que si venias seria para patear-me el culo."

"No," dijo Faith lentamente, moviendo la mano hasta su culo, "Me gusta demasiado tu culo como para golpearlo."

Buffy se echó a reír. "Estoy confundida".

Faith respondió con un suspiro y se sentó junto a Buffy a su lado en el sofá. "Después de todo lo que he dicho a todo el mundo en la última semana, pensé que estabas contra mí cuando me dijiste todo eso. Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo."

"No lo estaba." Hizo una pausa. "No entiendo por qué piensas que estoy en tu contra."

"B, en serio?" La fe se echó a reír cuando ella sacudió la cabeza. "Supongo que todo el mundo sabe lo que siento por ti."

"Tú sientes algo por mí?"

"Estoy jodidamente loca por ti, B," dijo Faith y Buffy se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo honesta con ella. Era como si por fin bajase la guardia después de todos estos años. "Todo el mundo lo sabía y pensé que tu nunca sentirías algo por mi y por eso nunca he actuado al respeto." Ella se echó a reír. "La pelea con Kennedy? Ella dijo que me iba porque me di cuenta de que no volvería a verte desnuda."

Buffy sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo creer que no me diese cuenta antes. Siempre pensé que sólo buscabas mi amistad. Quería trabajar contigo todo el tiempo porque me gustaba estar contigo."

"Un poco tarde para decirlo, ¿sabes? Se supone que debo salir por la mañana."

"¿Por qué?" Buffy frunció el ceño, sin comprender por qué Faith había ido a su apartamento cuando ella todavía pensaba desaparecer de su vida. "¿Por qué te vas?"

Faith se encogió de hombros. "Sentí que tenía que irme."

"No," dijo Buffy con fuerza. "No, no puedes venir aquí, hacer esto y irte. Esto no es un jodido juego".

"Me gusta cuando hablas mal." la sonrisa de Faith desapareció cuando Buffy la golpeó en el hombro. "¡Ay!"

"Esto no es divertido. No puedes venir aquí y decirme que sientes lo mismo y que te vas. Ni siquiera se a donde vas."

"Ya somos dos", dijo Faith, moviendo se un poco más cerca de Buffy y poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella. "Sólo estoy dejandome llevar".

Buffy se inclinó y apoyó la frente contra la de Faith. "Tenemos que resolver esto, Faith. Si ves que aqui no es donde necesitas estar, entonces puedes irte."

"Solo ponía un poco de resistencia por mi parte, ¿sabes?" Faith le dio un leve beso antes de continuar. "Además, dudo que nadie quiera que me quede. Hice lo que pude para que todo el mundo me odiara para que no quisieran buscarme."

"Ya sabía que eso era lo que estabas haciendo", dijo Buffy en voz baja. "Ellos lo superarán".

"No tengo donde quedarme", cuestionó. "Dejé mi apartamento y puse todas mis cosas en un almacén."

Buffy pensó por un segundo, exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero no quería que Faith tuviera una impresión equivocada. Ella quería quedarse con Faith para que pudiera ver exactamente lo que sentían la una por la otra pero estaba nerviosa.

"Tengo una habitación extra," ofreció ella, mostrando sus nervios en la voz. "Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres otro lugar."

Faith sonrió y se acerco a Buffy lo más cerca que pudo. "Vamos a necesitar un dormitorio extra?"

"Cada cosa a su tiempo", dijo Buffy, sonriendo. "¿Te quedarás para que podamos resolver esto?"

Ella apartó la mirada entonces y Buffy no sabía si eso era una buena señal. Ella sabía que Faith no era buena en confiar en los demás pero confiaba en ella, lo suficiente como para venir y ver si estaba diciendo la verdad. Eso tenía que contar para algo.

"Supongo que podría intentarlo", dijo al final, en voz tan baja que no sabía si la havia oido bien. Faith se volvió hacia ella. "No puedo prometer que me quedaré por mucho tiempo."

Buffy se limitó a sonreír y la besó, sin saber otra manera de responder. Ella sabía que Faith no quiso prometer nada porque aún no sabía, pero ella estaba bien con eso.

Ahora que tenia a Faith a su lado, podrían ver como irían las cosas.


End file.
